


Observe?

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Video Game, F/M, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly is he observing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observe?

Dammit, dammit, _dammit._

Why did she have to look so _hot?_ _Damn it._ Why, why, why? Focus, Edward! Stop thinking about her _that way!_

Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxyge...

Damn that stupid purple bikini. It was showing off her toned body, her curves, her chest, her flat tummy and that as— _No!_ Stop it, Elric!

"Hey, Fullmetal," the bastard started. Why was he sitting next to me anyway? "You should stop gaping at her like an idiot."

"Huh? I-I-I'm _not_ gaping at her!"

"Of course not…" I should've shoved the idiot into the water when I had the chance.

"Shut up, you stupid colonel!" I replied. Was I really being that obvious?Fuck.

"Anyway, why aren't you in the water having some fun?" Was he stupid? Oh wait, he _was_ Roy Mustang...

"Why do you think?" I said, trying my best not to add 'dumbass' into the sentence, and pointed at my arm. "Automail doesn't float."

"Right, I forgot about that."

I took a sip of my glass of orange juice before I spoke again. "Besides, it wouldn't be fun without Al and since he can't get wet either...It's just better if I stay put and watch."

He smirked that predatory smirk that reminded me of a voracious wild animal about to hunt its prey. "So, you rather _observe?"_

"That was basically what I said, yes." What was he getting at?

He nodded, as if in thought, but the smirk stayed in place. "Hmm. No wonder you can't keep your eyes off her..." he turned to look at me with smiling coal eyes, "but you could at least try to be more discreet about it."

WHAT! _"What!"_

"Of course, you could always get a bit closer to her, I mean, the view would be great from close up, right?"

"What the _hell,_  Colonel! That wasn't what I meant at all! I-I was talking about _everyone!_ Everyone having fun!"

He gave me an innocent look that was obviously a complete lie. " _Oh._   _That's_ what you meant. Since you keep staring at her so openly, I thought-"

I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks… _Damn it._ "Ehhh? I-I-I I'M _NOT!_ You got it all wrong!"

"What's wrong, Ed?" came her voice from my other side. When did she even get out of the water? And why— _why!_ —did she have to be so close to me now? And how come her boobs suddenly seemed bigger than I remembered? Not, that I checked her out before or anything! No, definitely _not me._  

_Shit._ I hate this.

Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon...Gotta get a hold of myself.

I looked back at her smiling face. "What is it, you dummy? You look a bit flushed, are you feeling alright?" She placed her hand on my forehead, each one of her fingers felt like ice against my skin.

Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, Phosphorous, Sulfur, Chlorine...

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I pushed her hand away.

Chuckles led me to the colonel, trying to contain his amusement. I swear I'll kick his ass someday.

"Okay, if you say so." There was that smile again. Why did it make my heart beat faster? Why did she do this to me? _Why!_

Argon, Potassium, Calcium...

She's smart and beautiful, simply amazing, but she's just my mechanic—my best _friend._

And _nothing_ more.

So, how come all these damn feelings won't go away?


End file.
